Dead Space : Shadow of the Marker
by TiberiumSoul
Summary: The year is 2515, The United States are a Necromorph infested wasteland, and I'm numbered among the dead. My name is Hector Grimm and this is my story... Rated M for Future Content Features Main Characters and OCs Sorry if this summary sucks... Major Props to Fairy Yoshi/Smoke Roses for letting me use her Characters from Romance in Space in this story drop by and give it a read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Space : Shadow of The Marker**

The year is 2515, The United States are a Necromorph infested wasteland, and I'm numbered among the dead.

My name is Hector Grimm and this is my story...

Chapter 1 : Same Shit Different Day...

Hector's blazing yellow eye's shot open as he woke from another nightmare "same one every night... what the fuck is going on..." sitting up with a groan he got out of his cot.

"start of a new day... yeah... right. But enough reminiscing, Its time to get to the tram station to wait for Mairah."

making his way to the lobby of the civil zone he was greeted at the gate by the his least favorite annoyances, The Twins...

"Same Shit, Different Day, Story of my life..."

Strutting toward the gate the door immediately sealed itself and he was greeted by the high pitched wailing voice of one of the Twins "I.D. Check." Growling under his breath Hector looked to the leftmost Twin with a deadly scowl

"I really don't have time for this shit today, you two know who I am so cut the crap and let me in before I dice the both of you."

Hector stated with more than a hint of venom in his tone but just as he was about to draw out Crimson Arc a tall figure walked from the shadows her hair a show of fiery crimson

Hector knew all too well to stand aside and let her do the talking.

"Are these two giving you trouble again Hector?" the figure questioned the figure in question was a Divider by the name of Linneh.

Looking in her direction Hector nodded "Same Shit, Different Day, you wanna help me out here?"

after about 15 minutes the doors opened letting an amused Hector and a severely pissed off Linneh pass through them. Clutching a severed tentacle in her hand Linneh growled viciously and crushed it in her hand. "that'll teach those perverted twins to grope me again!" Meanwhile behind the closed gateway The Twins were both wailing. "my business tentacle... why did she have to rip off that one?!"

Walking toward the center clearing with Linneh we parted ways Linneh Stopping to greet a young female Slasher who couldn't have been much older than Mairah herself. Hector however, found himself at the center of the clearing waiting for the tram to arrive and with it His Little Sister who finally was able to get away from the uncivil slums with the help of a certain Engineer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Arrivals

Hector checked the clock built into his modified R.I.G. Modified in the sense that it worked regardless of whether its owner was dead or alive to find that the 3:10 from the slums was 27 minutes late and counting. Hector was ready to hop the barriers and start walking toward the slums with Crimson Arc in hand when the tram came to a halt in the station a few minutes later.

As the doors slid open Hector waited with baited breath and even though he didn't need the oxygen he still held his breath, but the sudden presence of a talon in his face pulled him from his thoughts as he grabbed it to stop it from spearing his working eye. "HEY! Watch where you stick that thing I already lost one eye in this lifetime I don't plan on being a blind necromorph anytime soon." Hector yelled out in an irritated tone, Tucking her talons away the young slasher apologized and properly introduced herself as Rebecca Saintclaire. Realizing she was the same young slasher that Linneh stopped to greet earlier Hector was quick to apologize himself. "are you waiting for someone too Hector?" Rebecca asked as she watched the new arrivals step off the tram. "yeah my little sister shes the only other necromorph that's like me, The two of us are the only Husks that we know of..." As Hector finished speaking Rebecca's eyes lit up. Noticing this Hector spoke a bit more about his sister. "Mairah's just about the same age as you maybe a couple years younger..."

Rebecca looked out to see her mother step off the train as she had been away on a business trip followed shortly after by a girl of average height who looked as though she couldn't be older than 15 with light violet hair, and a Ballistic TK Pulse Knuckle Guard on each of her gloves wearing a white blood stained patients uniform "Well Rebecca, both the people we were waiting for have arrived so... for now at least this is where we part ways." As the two went their separate ways a shrill scream was heard as a young male divider was torn apart by an enraged feral brute that quickly set it sights on an unawares Mairah. "Mairah LOOK OUT!" but before she had a chance to react the Brute hit her center of mass in her chest sending her sprawling out of the tram station.

After confirming that Mairah was okay Hector turned on the Brute with a look of pure hatred in his glaring eyes letting the Brute make the first move he waited in a mastered stance common with practitioners of the Iaido fighting style "That's right... Come get some..." Hector growled almost sadistically under his breath.

Meanwhile a battered Isaac Clarke watched exhausted and bewildered as Hector faced down a charging Brute and in the blink of an eye and a flash of pale Crimson light as Hector's sword was launched from its scabbard hilt first hitting the brute square between its eyes, Stunned and surprised the Brute reeled backward as an enraged Hector dashed forward catching the sword and in another flash of brilliant red light the Brute's head was gone cut clean through the neck and sent flying by a TK Pulse from Hector's Scabbard followed by a second diagonal slash that cut the Brute in half from shoulder to waist however, the brute didnt fall away until about 15 seconds later as Hector slowly and sadistically placed Crimson Arc back in its scabbard. When the 5 ' 10" Nijato was at home in its scabbard the brute let out one last roar of agonized pain before falling apart in a torrent of hot steaming blood and yellow infected pus. "And that right there." Hector said pointing the now sheathed Crimson Arc at the dead Brute "is why you don't fuck with Me, My friends, or My family."


End file.
